Battle of the Ethical Brothers
by Burning Fate
Summary: Sequel to Fear of Zombies and Science! Professor Genki and the Boss go to save Shaundi from the mysterious doctor who turns out to be Genki's older brother. But, his brother says that he has certain plans for the boss. Will Genki be able to protect her and save Shaundi? How will the Genki Girls help? Rated T for language.


**I know that Genki does not speak in Japanese, because he's...korean or something. But that is the only language that I somewhat really know. So...yeah. Enjoy! And please review. I would like some feedback. Genki be with you! X3**

* * *

"Oh god! That was perfect! I feel so ready to really go save Shaundi now!" Kate yelled, walking out of Texas Roadhouse with Genki and Oleg following behind her. She tossed her long dark brown hair back and pulled up her purple skinny jeans. She tugged down on her white saints shirt and blinked her blue eyes over to Oleg and Professor Genki.

"I don't know, Kate. I feel…..pretty tired after eating all of that food." Genki said rubbing at his eyes. Kate sighed and turned to Genki, giving him the evil eye.

"Why are men always tired after they eat!?" She asked. Oleg shrugged. Genki narrowed his eyes and thought.

"God just made us that way." He answered. Kate looked around and saw a nice dark blue, ninja bike. She ran and jumped on it.

"Come on! Or should we get a truck instead. Since we have Oleg with us." Kate asked, but Oleg waved his hand.

"You two go on vithout me. I need to valk off zhis food." He said patting his stomach.

"Okay then. Come on Profes-." Genki jumped onto the motorcycle and wrapped his arms around Kate's waist. He scooted up on the motorcycle, closer to Kate's bottom with his front. He laid his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Yeeeaaaaah. I'm ready." He said with a yawn. Kate backed the bike up and took off, out of the parking lot and into the slow moving traffic; dodging and swerving pedestrians and vehicles. She came to the bridge where the Man-o-pult was once parked and slammed on the brakes before crossing over into the infection zone to stare at the broken and fire infested truck. She held up her hand.

"May you rest in peace beloved Genki faced truck." She said to herself. Professor Genki said nothing.

"….Professor?" Kate asked before looking back at him. He snored. The Professor had fallen asleep on her shoulder!

"HEY!" She screamed. Genki jumped and fell back, falling off of the motorcycle. He rolled down the bridge and landed on his hands and knees. He growled.

"WOMAN! What do you want!?" He yelled looking back to Kate. What used to be the Man-o-pult caught his eyes and he shook. Genki stumbled to his feet and walked up the bridge to his ruined vehicle. Kate watched as he stopped at the door and stared. Genki rubbed his hand over the busted, black door and grunted.

"I-I'm gonna find the Luchadores who did this to you and destroy them!" He yelled with a sniffle and a swipe of his golden gloved hand to his nose.

"P-Professor," Kate asked, "are you-?" He turned towards her as tears plunged from his eyes.

"YES I'M CRYIIIIING! AHEHEHEEEEEEEH!" He screamed falling to his knees and grabbing Kate by her leg. She looked around, not knowing what to do at first, then patted his head.

"It's okay. There, there." She said in a motherly tone. "We'll find the bastards who did this and end them." Genki looked up at her, eyes sparkly and round.

"You….You promise?" He asked. Kate smiled.

"Of course! I loved the Man-o-pult too you know!" Genki chuckled and jumped back on to the motorcycle, pointing ahead of them.

"Let's go save Shaundi!" He yelled. Kate revved the bike and crossed over the bridge into the infection zone, hitting a dozen zombies as the bike skid down the other side. Kate's cell phone buzzed in her back pocket, where Genki had his front. He chuckled nervously and jumped off of the bike before Kate reached back in to her pocket. She looked at the screen to see Shaundi's name. She pressed the answer button frantically and held the phone to her ear.

"Shaundi! Where the hell are you!?" Kate yelled looking around.

"Boss! You've gotta get me out of here! I'm in a department store near the end of town! I've locked myself in a utility closet, but there are zombies trying to get in! I'm out of ammo!" Shaundi yelled in to the phone. Kate started to panic.

"Shaundi, stay where you are! I'm com-!" Gun fire came through on the other line.

"Shaundi?" Kate asked.

"It wasn't me." Shaundi told her. Kate listened closely as she heard a lock being picked.

"Boss, I think someone found me. Might be another saint?" Shaundi asked. Kate shook her head.

"No, I never sent anyone else after y-." Shaundi screamed as the door slammed open.

"Shaundi!?" Kate screamed.

"B-Boss!" Shaundi yelled, sounding as if she was struggling to keep her phone in her hands.

"Give me that!" A man's voice came over. The phone clicked out of Shaundi's hands and the man cleared his throat.

"Helloooo?" He asked with a mad chuckle. Kate grunted.

"Who is this?" She asked. The man sighed.

"Ooooh, just someone." He said in a high pitched voice. "Now tell me girl, is Little Genki with you?" He asked. Kate looked over at Genki who held a shotgun in front of him, firing at zombies that came his way.

"Uh….yes." Kate answered. The man chuckled and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Ask him if he misses his big brother Jigokushi will you?" Kate's eyes narrowed and looked back at Genki who was starting to count how many zombies he was killing.

"Number twenty six! Ten points!" He yelled.

"P-Professor," Kate said. He turned back to her.

"Huh?" He said cocking a pink eyebrow.

"Um, do you-?"

"No, wait!" The man yelled. Kate listened. "Give him the phone." Kate shrugged and handed the phone out to Genki.

"For you, I guess." Genki walked back to her and took the phone from her hand.

"Yellooooow? You are speakin' to the Super Murder Cat!" He yelled jokingly. The man chuckled and Genki dropped his shoulders and listened.

"Oh foolish little brother." Genki's eyes shrank as he noticed the voice.

"J-Jigokushi?" He asked in disbelief. Kate got off of the bike and ran to Genki's side to put her head by the phone and listen, her breasts hugging his suited arm.

"Oh joy. You haven't forgotten about me." Genki clenched his hands to fists.

"How is it possible to forget someone so selfish and hated?" Jigokushi sighed.

"You might not know this brother," he said, "but I have something….quite special planned for your little girlfriend." Kate blinked.

"You have a girlfriend?" Kate asked Genki. He yanked away from her and put his other hand on his side and blushed.

"Not my girlfriend. Just a friend….. That is, if we're talking about the same person."

"Oh, I believe we are. The short one that you follow around like a lost puppy." Genki grunted and went to lean on the motorcycles handle bars. He held the phone tighter and looked down to the road.

"Anata ga kanojo no ue ni yubi o oku shiyou to watashi wa chikau…. (I swear if you try to lay a finger on her….)"

"Oooooh. So you still speak in your born language?" Jigokushi tapped his forehead. "Let me see if I can remember something. Hm," he thought. "Ah! Yes. See if you can understand this." He cleared his throat again.

"Watashi wa kando o yatte monku o iwanai. Ta no, yori tsuyoi dansei ga fureru koto ni narudarou. Heheh. (I won't be doing the touching. Other, stronger men will be doing the touching. Heheh.)" Genki's eyes widened and his teeth creaked as he bared them.

"Professor? W-What's wrong?" Kate asked, backing away. Jigokushi chuckled in to the phone.

"Anata ga kando o shinai hito ni fureru koto ga dekinai, Genki-san. (You cannot touch a man who does not do the touching, Genki.)" Genki loosened his clutched hands and lowered his head.

"Maybe not," he said looking up at Kate, "but I will make sure that nothing bad is to happen to her." Kate cocked her head.

"Hm," Jigokushi said, "we will see about that, brother. Ah, and don't worry about her friend. I'll be sure to take good care of her."

"B-Boss!" Shaundi yelled, then the phone was clicked shut. Genki put a hand in his pocket and stood up, staring into the phone.

"Did his voice sound familiar?" Kate asked crossing her arms.

"Well he is my brother." Genki answered.

"Well?" Kate asked walking closer to him. As she stood in front of him, Genki looked towards her, not moving his head an inch. "Is Shaundi okay?"

"Yeah." He said, not to enthused. Genki started to click numbers in to the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Kate asked as Genki put the phone back to his ear and looked up at the sky.

"Back up." He answered.

"Who are-?" Genki rolled his eyes down to her and smirked. Kate's eyes widened and she shook her hands in front of her.

"No, no, no! Not the-!"

"Genki girls!"


End file.
